


Lessons

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Masturbation Interruptus, Sex Lessons, Strap-Ons, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where the heroes and villains of Disney live - and cope with living - side by side. It's not only the rivalries that can cause strife, though: sometimes the naivete of the heroes can get in the way, too. When Jasmine asks Vanessa about learning from her, she gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=2277225#t2277225) at Disney Kink. This one was _seriously_ fun to write, and at the time may have been a new pairing.
> 
> Originally written as two short fics, but they follow on from each other so I've put them as two chapters.

Aladdin disapproved, of course. She thought it was a bit hypocritical, with Genie and Carpet around, but she supposed that the difference was that they just _were_. But when Genie had evaded her questioning and Carpet had rolled up and hidden under the bed in some sort of fabric sulk, it had seemed only _natural_ to find someone else to ask instead. She just wanted to _ask_ about magic, not to practice it, and besides if Jafar was going to continue to cause trouble it would only help if she knew a little about magic herself.  
  
The problem was that, well, heroes didn't _do_ that. She had tried to ask some of the fairies, but they tended to keep to themselves most of the time, whatever their canon roots, and even Godmother had brushed it off as 'one of those things we can do'. Triton had long since intimidated her. And so it was that she nervously found herself considering... the other side. Trying to find someone among them who might at least be amenable to talk.  
  
Aladdin found out after a brief encounter with the Enchantress, that nameless powerful woman, left her fleeing. They'd had an argument over it, once her fear began to leave her. She had assured him that she would let it drop, but then there had been the chance encounter with Vanessa, the passing words, and before she knew it Jasmine was lamenting how she wished she knew a thing of the magical arts.  
  
"There's always room in my class," Vanessa had replied.  
  
Jasmine had protested that wasn't what she meant, but Vanessa had given a glorious, sweet, knowing laugh and said as Jasmine coloured that _that_ was all right as well, but "why don't you come up and see me sometime anyway, sugar?"  
  
She had retreated for a while, acting as if she had forgotten, but her curiosity was too piqued. And so it had been a case of finding an excuse, one quiet evening, to slip out and go to speak to Vanessa. Saying that she was going out with the other girls made a simple partial-truth, and it had the bonus of meaning that Vanessa should be alone. It was no good trying to disguise herself; better to look confident in her walk and trust people not to question. She nodded a greeting to Rapunzel in passing, received a sparkling smile and wave in return, and made her way up to Vanessa's room. Everyone knew where people lived here, that was one of the benefits. You could always find who you wanted to find.  
  
She paused uncertainly for a moment, then tapped lightly on the door. "Vanessa?" There was no response. She tried again, a little harder. "Hello? Are you in?"  
  
Still nothing, though she thought that she could hear someone - speaking softly? - within. Jasmine went to try the handle, fully expecting it to be locked, only for the door to open easily beneath her fingers and let her stumble into the room.  
  
"Oh!" One hand flying to her mouth, Jasmine went to apologise for coming in, only to find herself caught in her tracks.  
  
The rooms may have been a decent size - hey, with the royalty here, they had to be - but with the door wide open that didn't matter. Vanessa was lounging across her couch in the front room, head thrown back against the couch, white skirt pulled up to reveal her thighs, hand dipped between.  
  
Jasmine went to try and back out, accidentally closing the door against her foot. She yelped in pain, tried to back out, but Vanessa was on her feet, pale cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hey, hey!"  
  
"I didn't mean- I'll be going-"  
  
A hand closed around the door, then there was another round her wrist. Tongue tied, Jasmine looked up into Vanessa's eyes helplessly, finding herself now unable to even back away.

"What, you never seen someone having a bit of fun? Come on, come on," Vanessa laughed, pulling the flushing princess into the room. "Now, what were you here for?"  
  
"I don't, I mean," the words tumbled across each other, suddenly unable to get anything coherent to her mouth. Violet eyes, twitching with laughter, fastened on Jasmine's face, then a finger was pressed to her lips at they were stopped. Silence held for a moment, then Vanessa drew the finger away again and gestured for Jasmine to speak. "I didn't mean to interrupt, um, whatever you were doing. I just wanted to- it doesn't matter. I'll go."  
  
Vanessa was looking at her from under a wave of dark hair, a little pout of uncertainty on her lips. She was wearing only a slip, really, a light cotton dress with just enough bodice to hold it up. "Oh, honey, calm, calm. You understand, right?" A wink. "Those of us without a bit of help... well, just gotta do it ourselves, right?"  
  
"I, um, I'm sure that you do," said Jasmine, still trying to wheedle her hand out of Vanessa's grip. To some surprise, she actually managed to, backing up against the door.  
  
Vanessa put one finger under Jasmine's chin and tilted her head up so that they were eye to eye. "You don't understand a thing, do you, honey?" she said. Jasmine's expression must have said it all, betrayed every confusion in her mind, because Vanessa changed to give her a sweet, if uncomfortably close to patronising, smile, and stroked one finger down her neck. Jasmine swallowed. "Say, I remember talking to you... you were talking 'bout lessons, right?"  
  
"Magic," replied Jasmine. Her throat felt suddenly dry, and there was a strange warmth that was making her weak at the knees. She had to put her hands against the door to keep herself steady.  
  
Vanessa's fingertip came to a halt just in the hollow at the base of Jasmine's collarbone. "More than one type of magic, my darling."  
  
She didn't know how to reply, not wanting to pull away but not knowing what to do. Her eyes fluttered closed as Vanessa leant closer, and then soft lips brushed against hers. It was little more than a touch, and then Jasmine whimpered softly as she was left without a kiss again. Vanessa smirked, running her hand down to cup the princess's breast through the turquoise silk as she initiated another kiss.  
  
Jasmine drank in the kiss as it was gifted to her, the warmth and sweet taste and the lips so much softer than Aladdin's. Vanessa's tongue brushed against her lips, and Jasmine parted them to let their mouths draw more hungrily together. Slender fingers brushed across her breast, drawing circles, then slipping up beneath the fabric to caress the skin beneath.  
  
"Does your Prince ever do this?" Vanessa whispered. Jasmine shook her head, then moaned, eyes still closed, as she felt a tongue trace slowly over her earlobe. "Thought not."  
  
Teeth nipped at her ear. The pressure of the hand against her breast became more insistant, then Vanessa pinched her nipple and another moan broke from Jasmine's lips. Warmth spread across her belly, soft but throbbing, as kisses were trailed up and down the side of her neck.  
  
"You've got beautiful breasts. It's such a shame to waste them..."  
  
A sound of disappointment left her lips as Vanessa drew her hands away for a moment, then Jasmine's top was drawn down, left to fall around her slender waist. Vanessa caressed the princess's breasts, lifting them up, watching the nipples tauten in the cool air of the room. "Please," Jasmine whispered, not even sure what she was asking for.  
  
In reply, Vanessa took hold of Jasmine's wrist and held her hand to her breast. "Go on," she breathed. "You can learn yourself. Go on, squeeze it... let me see you do it."  
  
Jasmine's hand fumbled for a moment at her own breast, then she became freshly aware of the softness of her skin, the way that it felt warm against her hand. She rubbed her thumb over her nipple, felt a thrill run through her, and squeezed harder at her flesh. Chuckling, Vanessa undid the girl's top and let it drop to the floor; Jasmine opened her eyes for a moment, but before she could say anything Vanessa kissed her once again.

"Perfect," she said.  
  
She pressed her mouth against the other breast, toying with her tongue and sucking on the skin. Jasmine tilted her head back against the door, tangling the fingers of her other hand in Vanessa's hair, smelling the woman's perfume. Fluttering sounds, like falling fabric, and then breasts pressed against her stomach and she sighed at the soft fullness of them, the harder touch of the nipples.  
  
"What does your Prince do with you, then?" asked Vanessa, almost casually. She flicked at a nipple with the tip of her tongue. "Does he know how to take you to bed?"  
  
"He kisses me," Jasmine replied breathlessly. "He kisses and holds me and- oh!"  
  
She cried out as Vanessa planted a hard, sucking kiss on her stomach, almost painful in its intensity. Hair brushed against her as she felt her pants being loosened, slipped down over her hips to reveal the cotton of her panties beneath, then Vanessa released her breast to rub, maddeningly lightly, against the flesh beneath.  
  
"Not this," Jasmine gasped.  
  
She looked down; Vanessa knelt naked at her feet. The woman's hair may have been a match for Jasmine's own, but her skin was far lighter, almost luminous even in the light of the room. Jasmine could see her breasts, with rosy nipples, then the soft curves of her skin leading down to the dark curls between her thighs. Jasmine's clothes were pooled at her feet, soft silk that had felt like fire drifting off, only panties remaining.  
  
Vanessa leaned in to lick through the cotton, and Jasmine felt her knees go week, another moan coming from her throat. She could feel heat through her body, and a peculiar dampness between her thighs; her hand crept downwards uncertainly.  
  
"Hey, hey, watch it there," said Vanessa. She stopped the shifting hand with a kiss on the fingertips. "Not too fast, hmm? Take your lessons slow."  
  
Jasmine swallowed, finding herself breathless. "Please," she said, again, more desperation in her voice this time. A grimace passed her face as Vanessa rose to her feet again, even as the woman kissed her hard on the mouth.  
  
"Go on," Vanessa whispered. She bit Jasmine's lower lip, finding it slightly swollen. "Sit on the couch."  
  
She stepped aside, waiting with one hand in her hair as Jasmine stepped shaking from her hands, discarded her panties without prompt, and went to sit on the couch. Jasmine sat with her knees pressed together, her hands on the edge of the seat, eyes feasting on Vanessa's body. The woman was slightly softer in her build, not so slim, with breasts that she cupped in her hands like offerings as she walked slowly, sashaying, hips swinging, across the room. The heat between Jasmine's thighs built almost to a pain as the older woman reached her, pushed her shoulders back against the couch, and straddled across her lap.  
  
Jasmine's hands lifted automatically to Vaness's hips. She tilted her face for another kiss, rewarded with hands cupping her jaw and a tongue exploring her mouth, fiercely, deeply. Soft sounds of pleasure emerged from Jasmine's throat as Vanessa rocked slightly in her lap, then the witch drew away, arching her back slightly, as if proferring her breasts.  
  
"Go on," she said, voice silky and inviting. "Try it yourself."  
  
Tentatively Jasmine lapped at one of the perfect, rosy nipples; with a murmur of encouragement she drew it further into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. Her response came in the form of the most delicious whimpering sound, Vanessa's hands stroking her hair, encouraging. Then a hand slipped down, coming to rest on her belly, and Vanessa drew back slightly, drawing her breast from Jasmine's mouth.  
  
"I think I could come to enjoy these lessons," she whispered, and then kissed her again. The warmth of her mouth, the taste of her just tinged with the salt of sweat... it was sending Jasmine's heart pounding, and without understanding why she arched her back, pressing her hips up towards the touch that was almost there.

The hand crept lower, stroking her inner thighs, then gently dragging nails across the skin. Jasmine shivered and poured more desire into the kiss, probing with her tongue as if inviting the hand in return. Fingers brushed against the outside of her slit, rubbing lines, then slowly dipped between. Moaning, she let her head fall back, not caring that Vanessa was moving, rearranging their legs so that they were more tangled in each other, pressing her further down into the couch. As long as those wonderful fingers stayed there, rubbing against that bright nub of flesh she had never known was there before.  
  
"Oh, yes," the words left her mouth instinctively. "Oh Vanessa, yes..."  
  
The woman's name tasted like honey. Fingers toying with her lower lips, rising higher to rub small circles and then dipping lower into the dampth she could feel on her thighs. Lips and teeth - oh, the teeth! - toying with her nipple until it felt almost sore, almost bruised, but exquisite at every touch.  
  
Vanessa straddled her thigh, bringing her own wetness onto Jasmine, shifting her hips slightly to grind against the princess's smooth thigh. "Are you a virgin, princess?" she whispered. There was something deep and dark in her voice, something that sent pleasurable tremors down Jasmine's body.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
Fingers reaching lower, stroking, and then one slipped inside her tight passage and Jasmine moaned afresh.  
  
Vanessa was whispering in her ear now, whispering so close that her lips kept brushing against Jasmine's skin, but all that Jasmine could bear to think of was the finger slowly sliding in and out of her, the heel of the hand still rubbing tortuously against her aching flesh.  
  
"Whatever you tell your Prince," Vanessa whispered, and the words were barely heard. "He'll never know how to fuck you like this. But oh, if you could just see how beautiful you look like this..."  
  
She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't catch her breath. Jasmine clutched her hands to her breasts again as Vanessa had shown her, pinching at her nipples, writhing and bucking her hips in a desperate attempt to find something which she could not name but could feel like a fire in her core. Vaguely she felt Vanessa sliding one hand into herself, fingers moving more frenetically, but more and more her mind was caught by the hand on her and in her and her the muscles of her body tightening, her voice calling the witch's name, and then bursts like fireworks behind her eyes alongside shuddering, glorious, exultant release.  
  
She lay in the aftermath with Vanessa still stroking the base of her belly, just above the curls, with fingers damp and warm. Finally Jasmine opened her eyes, all but surprised to find the world still visible before her, the room just the same as it had been. The air was cool on her flushed skin, beaded with sweat along her breasts and stomach, glistening on her uppermost thighs. Vanessa reached across as if she was about to offer a kiss, only to bite, none-too-lightly this time, on Jasmine's lower up. Jasmine responded with a kiss herself, reaching to wind her hand in the older woman's hair.  
  
"Was that a good lesson?" Vanessa murmured.  
  
Jasmine nodded, barely able to reply: "Oh yes."  
  
"Good." One finger traced a line between her breasts. "Because there's plenty more to learn, if you wish."


	2. Second Lesson

She had not meant for it to happen the first time. She certainly did not mean for it to happen _again_. Jasmine had left Vanessa’s room trembling, flushed, with Vanessa’s soft, wicked laughter reverberating in her ears. A bath had washed all signs of the woman from her skin, but lying in Aladdin’s arms, that night or any thereafter, had felt terribly as if something was missing, and she did not dare attempt to teach to him what Vanessa had taught her, knowing that he would ask where she had come across such ideas.  
  
Only a few days passed before she found herself back at Vanessa’s door. The raven-haired beauty opened the door, tilted her head, and smiled saccharine-sweet. “Hey, sugar.”  
  
For a moment, Jasmine stood there, looking pleadingly at her, but it seemed that Vanessa demanded the words. When she spoke, it was breathless, barely able to give voice to the words. “I need you.”  
  
Vanessa slipped her hands into Jasmine’s hair and drew them together, opening her mouth into a heated kiss. Her tongue slipped through willingly-parted lips, traced the roof of Jasmine’s mouth, coaxed tentative movements in return. Jasmine fell into her arms, barely hearing the door close behind her, kissing with desperation. She had _tried_ to kiss Aladdin like this, but he had drawn away from her, and her body ached with the need to be touched once again.  
  
Fingers gently traced the curve of her waist, running round the band of her harem pants, and she tilted her hips towards them with a greedy murmur. One arm reached around to cup the small of her back whilst the other came to rest on her breast, the caresses gentle for now, lightly pinching the nipple through her top.  
  
“You need to touch me as well, sweetcheeks,” said Vanessa, her lips brushing wetly against Jasmine’s cheek. Jasmine responded eagerly, hands reaching up to take Vanessa’s breasts in return the way that she had been shown, massaging the soft flesh through the woman’s dress. She was rewarded with a soft moan, and on impulse tugged open the strings of the bodice that hemmed in Vanessa’s figure, peeling down the lilac fabric to reveal the pale curves of her breasts, the pink points of her nipples.  
  
What had felt warm in her hands was cool beneath her lips and tongue as she pressed her mouth to one of those wonderful breasts, tracing with her tongue the stiffening nipple as if learning each fragment of skin. Hands pulled the bands from her hair to let it fall loose over her back, then undid her top and flung it to the floor. Then they returned to her breasts, rougher this time, hard and forceful on her skin and sending heat flooding to between her thighs.  
  
Vanessa drew back, taking with her those wicked hands and those wonderful breasts, now slick from Jasmine’s tongue, and in one quick shimmying movement stepped out of her dress and let it fall to the floor. Jasmine did not need to be told to do the same, shaking and feeling wetness between her thighs as she peeled off the rest of her clothes and was about to clasp Vanessa again when one slim finger tucked beneath her chin, drawing her face upwards.  
  
“On the couch,” Vanessa said, somewhere between an order and an invitation, and spun Jasmine round to push her slowly back towards it. Jasmine stumbled, fell gracelessly back, and was about to rearrange herself when Vanessa knelt on the floor between her knees, hands holding apart her thighs, and she thought she might burst into flame before there had been so much as a touch to the aching desire at the apex of her legs.  
  
Vanessa smirked. “Now, I said that there were lessons, didn’t I? Well, this is today’s.” She licked the tip of her finger, tongue pink and shining, then placed it on Jasmine’s skin, parting curls of dark hair, and drew a slow, smooth line along the meeting of her lower lips. Jasmine whimpered, trying to tilt her hips up only for a firm hand to push them back down again. “Last time, I used my hand, did I not?” Her fingers spread Jasmine’s folds, making her squirm as the cool air brushed over her heated skin. “Hmm?”

“Yes,” Jasmine finally gasped, realising she would receive nothing more if she did not reply.  
  
“Well, then. Lesson number two.”  
  
She bent her head, and slowly drew her tongue up the centre of Jasmine’s warmth, hand tightening on the girl’s hip to hold her in place. A pause, allowing the sensation to be fully transmitted, and then she began to trace with her tongue the form of Jasmine’s skin, each slick wet fold. She moved down to the waiting entrance, needing no effort to hold apart the thighs bared for her, pressing deep with her tongue to gain entrance, then lifting her mouth again to suck lightly at the clitoris bared to her.  
  
Vanessa laughed, low and soft, and Jasmine could barely even think as the vibrations moved through her. Slowly at first, tongue flat and giving, Vanessa traced shapes back and forth across her clit, movements growing faster as Jasmine’s breath grew more and more ragged. With one hand, Jasmine clawed at her thigh, and Vanessa took hold of it to guide it deeper.  
  
“Use your fingers on yourself,” she said, and without a thought Jasmine obeyed, sliding a finger straight into the tight heat of her vagina, withdrawing it shining with her own juices only to slip it in again. “Yes, yes…” Lips locked onto her skin, sucking lightly at her clitoris, making her back arch before Vanessa drew away again. “Another finger. Harder. Let me see you fuck yourself.”  
  
A second finger joined the first, hesitantly at first then plunging inwards, and Vanessa drew back for a moment to watch, to see Jasmine breathing hard and burying her fingers in herself, legs spread wide and shamelessly. She tightened her grip on Jasmine’s hips, seeing the skin blanch beneath the fierceness of her hold, but before the pain could register her mouth was working again, the tip of her tongue playing with Jasmine’s clit, coaxing forth little gasps and ragged breaths, feeling the movement of her fingers becoming more and more like thrusts and matching the pace with her tongue until Jasmine cried out, throwing her head back as her pussy clenched and tightened, hips juddering in Vanessa’s grasp.  
  
A momentary pause, then a light lick at over-sensitive skin, just to see her wriggle. Vanessa slid up Jasmine’s body until they were face-to-face once again, and kissed her hard, sliding her tongue into the girl’s mouth and receiving a willing, _pleading_ response. Her lips tasted sweet and salty, and Jasmine realised with a quiver that it was _her_ that she could taste, herself on another woman’s lips, and she would have pressed her thighs together were it not for the fact that Vanessa was kneeling between them.  
  
“Now,” said Vanessa, one hand on each side of Jasmine’s face and holding them just inches apart, close enough for hot breath and sweet filthy whispers to cross. “Do you want to show me what you’ve learnt? You’ve been such a good little student, after all.”  
  
It was impossible to speak, when from under hooded eyes Jasmine could see the shining, swollen pink of Vanessa’s lips, the flush bright against her cheeks, the lust in her violet eyes. She nodded, and was rewarded with lips curling upwards into a smile, and then Vanessa drew away, turned, leant back on the couch and tossed her head in a flurry of raven hair that flowed over the arm. Her body was white and shining like a pearl in the soft late afternoon glow that came in through the window and illuminated them in a shaft of light, long lean lines all elegantly sprawled as Jasmine turned, on her hands and knees, eyes tracing down the body in front of her.  
  
Vanessa’s breasts were slightly the fuller, her waist not quite so small or with the light muscular lines that Jasmine had, but softer and less burnished by the sun. One foot was lifted, tucked onto the back of the couch, spreading her legs further, and Jasmine made a little whimpering sound. She had never looked closely at a woman’s sex, not even her own, and now as she lowered herself onto her elbows and tucked her hands beneath Vanessa’s thighs to draw closer, The dark curls formed a neat triangle, parted in the middle to reveal slick pink wetness, folds of skin sparkling and musky with a scent that forced jolts of desire straight down Jasmine’s spine.

Tentatively at first, she ran her tongue over the outermost skin, waiting for the soft, pleased murmur to know that she was doing something right. Again, she drew her tongue over the waiting, hot skin, this time tasting that same salt-sweet as had been on Vanessa’s lips, then pressed harder to slip her tongue deeper. At first she explored, tracing shapes with her tongue, learning the way that Vanessa’s body gave to the touch, how she could wrap her lips around skin or use them to part it, brushing only against the edge of the passage leading deeper, feeling wetter to the touch. One hand slid into Jasmine’s hair as her lips brushed against a nub of flesh high in Vanessa’s slit, and she dragged her tongue over it, hearing a grunt in reply.  
  
“There?” she asked, and was answered with a husky-voiced: “ _There_.”  
  
Again she licked, and again, and again, trying to remember how it was that Vanessa’s tongue had felt and how it had changed. She stiffened her tongue, made her strokes more firm, and was rewarded with the hand tightening in her hair and Vanessa’s hips tilted upwards to meet her. She could smell arousal, hot and addictive, and in one long sweep of her tongue from base to top of Vanessa’s sex she took in the wetness of it.  
  
“Wait,” said Vanessa suddenly, and Jasmine looked up with the fear that she had done something wrong blossoming in her chest. But Vanessa’s eyes were blown with lust, her breath coming short, as she sat up and then gestured for Jasmine to draw back. “I’ve got something... that I want you to use.”  
  
Jasmine knelt back, feeling strangely bereft without another body touching hers, as Vanessa quickly left the room, into her bedroom to judge by the glimpse visible through the door. When she returned, still gloriously naked, her thighs glistening now as well, she clutched in her hand something which Jasmine had not seen before: a slightly curved deep brown shaft with similarly coloured straps attaching it. It was only as Vanessa drew closer that she realised what it resembled, and felt colour flood her cheeks even as Vanessa smirked.  
  
“So you’ve guessed... well, stand up then.”  
  
Jasmine rose to her feet, though fearing at first that her legs might betray her, and allowed Vanessa to strap the thing in place. It turned out to be leather, from the band around her hips to the one that ran between her thighs and ground into her as the strap was tightened, to the shaft the length of her hand which now stood proud of her thighs. Vanessa wrapped one hand around it, running it up and down, and Jasmine felt another burst of desire weaken her even as Vanessa leant over and kissed her once again, tongue forceful and demanding.  
  
Then, without a further word, Vanessa turned and placed her hands on the back of the couch, bending at the waist and parting her legs to reveal once again, this time from a different angle, her ready sex.  
  
“What do I do?” said Jasmine, though already her body seemed to have some ideas as she reached out with one hand to cup between Vanessa’s thighs. Vanessa arched her back, lifting her round buttocks into the air and exposing herself more fully.  
  
“Take the shaft in your hand,” Vanessa instructed, and she obeyed. The leather was skin-warm, firm but supple to the touch. “And fill me with it. Like you fucked yourself with your fingers.”  
  
The words left Jasmine feeling wet again, this time with the leather of the harness pressing against her and tightening the sensation. Slowly, acting with more certainty than she felt, she stepped forwards and with her other hand found the slick entrance at which her tongue had played just moments before. She had slid fingers into herself, but this shaft she now wore was so much larger than her fingers, and it was not as easy as Vanessa seemed to have thought to guide the tip up to, and then slip it into, the waiting heat.  
  
The response was instant, a pleasured moan, and Jasmine pushed forwards until her hips were pressed right to Vanessa’s ass, the shaft buried fully within her, as easy as a breath. She drew back, and then thrust in, feeling the base of the shaft grind against her own sex and thrill her almost as much as the sight of the thick shaft disappearing into Vanessa, filling her up, making her moan and tighten her hands on the fabric before her.

A second time, and then a third, she carefully drew back and then slid in again, watching in wonder each move and the way that the shaft now shone in those moments when it was visible. She wondered what it must be like to be so filled, but rather thought that she would like more this feeling of being the one doing the filling, and in her awed trance she almost did not notice when Vanessa spoke again.  
  
“Faster,” came the command, though this time there was a little more of a request about it. “ _Harder_.”  
  
Apprehension fading, Jasmine complied, feeling her pulse racing as she took the willing offering to her, and this time it _felt_ like taking, and not being taken. Her hands seemed to fit perfectly around Vanessa’s hips, their flesh meeting with each thrust that she gave, Vanessa making mewling sounds that grew in intensity until, with a cry, throwing her head back, she must have reached her own climax, shuddering beneath Jasmine’s hold.  
  
Jasmine fell still, then slowly drew apart, shaft still obscenely erect between her thighs as Vanessa stood, laughing that sultry laugh, and turned to throw her arms around the princess’s neck and draw her back in to a kiss.  
  
“A good learner indeed,” she said, and Jasmine felt warmth and desire flood through her all over again. “A very good learner indeed.”


End file.
